1. Field
The present disclosure relates to an air conditioner.
2. Background
Air conditioners maintain indoor air in a cold state in summer and in a warm state in winter, control humidity of the indoor air, and purify indoor air. Air conditioners may have a refrigeration cycle including a compressor, a condenser, an expansion device, and an evaporator. Air conditioners may be classified into a split type air conditioner in which indoor and outdoor units are separated from each other and an integral type air conditioner in which indoor and outdoor units are integrally coupled to each other as a single device. Air conditioners are classified into a wall-mounted type air conditioner, a frame type air conditioner, and a stand alone type air conditioner according to an installation method.
Such an air conditioner may include a suction part for drawing in air from within an indoor space, a heat exchanger that performs heat-exchange with the air suctioned through the suction part, and a discharge part for discharging air heat-exchanged air into the indoor space. The air conditioner may also include a blower fan for generating an airflow from the suction part to the discharge part. Air may be discharged in a predetermined direction through the discharge part, and thus it may be difficult to adequately control the discharge direction, or an amount of air discharged through a particular one of the discharge parts.